Mis locas vacaciones con mis amigos
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: El verano llega a Death City,¿Por qué no ir a la playa?. Arena blanca, mar, calor, nuevos chicos, celos, amor ¡Y más! Mi primer Fic ;
1. Chapter 1

Wuu ste es mii priimerito Fic D: espero que les gustee :)

* * *

Mis locas Vacaciones con mis amigos.

Era una mañana calurosa en Death City, comenzaba el calor ya que era verano, ya no había clases por lo que los chicos salían a divertirse con sus amigos. En el parque se encontraban un grupito de chicos sentados en una banca que disfrutaban unos helados y platicaban animadamente.

-Y por eso Lola se quedo con Juan-Termino de explicar Lizz mientras mordía una parte de su barquilla.

-Oh-Fue la respuesta inteligente de Maka.

-Ah, pues yo la verdad quería que se quedara con Carlos-Dijo Tsubaki chupando un poco de su helado.

-¡Yo también! ¡Carlos era tan simétrico!-Comento un chico pelinegro con 3 rayas blancas.

-Pueden dejar de hablar de porquerías-Esta vez hablo Black Star molesto.

-¡No es una porquería es una telenovela! –Le grito Patty molesta.

-¡Si y para tu información cabeza hueca la telenovela se llama Lola comprendiendo que es el Amor!-Dijo Kid defendiendo el dichoso programa de televisor.

-Al carajo solo son actores-Suspiro Soul.

-¡Si y solo actúan para tener dinero y poder meterse a un buen Bar y chupar con unas chavas buenotas!-Esta última palabra la dijo mientras litros de baba recorrían por su boca, luego se llevo un gran Maka-Chop.

-¿Y s-si son mu-j-jeres?-Pregunto Chrona mientras se sonrojaba y terminaba su helado.

-Pues yo creo que se van a un Bar a chupar con unos chavos _Buenotes_-La última palabra se pronuncio con sarcasmo. Todos suspiraron y hubo un largo silencio que ni fue roto por Black Star.

-¿Cómo llegamos a este tema?-Rompió ese incomodo silencio la tierna de Tsubaki.

-A fácil comenzamos por William Levy-Estrellitas salieron por los ojos de Maka y litros de baba por las bocas de las chicas.

-Ni que estuviera tan guapo, ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR ES EL HOMBRE QUE SUPERA A LOS DIOSES MÁS SUPER MEGA HIPER SEXY!

Todos comenzaron a reírse y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la tímida de Chrona, ya cuando todos se calmaron Tsubaki hablo.

-Oye Kid-Kun cambiando de tema ¿Tu padre te presto el autobús y la casa de playa?

-Ah sí, a si que empaquen porque mañana nos vamos a las…

- 8:00 –Murmuraron todos.

-¡¿Cómo adivinaron?!-Pregunto Sorprendido el Shinigami.

* * *

Sonó el despertador, eran las 7:00 am, Maka se sentó en su cama, bostezo y luego se tallo los ojos para luego dejarlos entre abiertos, tratando de acostumbrase a la luz del día. Se levanto de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina pero antes se oyó un grito que provenía del cuarto de Soul. Corrió hacia el cuarto de su compañero y se encontró con una _escenita. _Blair estaba encima o mejor dicho los pechos de Blair estaban encima de la cara de Soul y este estaba desangrándose. Soul le dijo que se lo podía explicar y Blair le dijo que le estaba tomando la _temperatura_ –claro con sus pechos- No se lo pensó por un minuto y le dio un gran Maka-Chop.

Después de lo sucedido Maka fue a preparar el Desayuno, se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos huevos.

-Maakaaa-Susurro Soul mientras se movía de un lado a otro por culpa del mareo por golpe que recibió esta mañana, parecía Borracho. Logro agarrarse del marco de la puerta y luego se recargo en este.

-¿Qué?-Contesto fríamente.

-Yo no...-La chica no dejo que terminara su frase ya que le ordeno que acomodara la mesa y no le quedo nada más que aceptar.

Terminaron su desayuno, se bañaron, se vistieron y agarraron sus maletas para luego correr a la terminal, subieron al autobús -que era reservado para el hijo del Shinigami y sus amigos- y se acomodaron en los asientos felicez y cantando.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero qe les guste mi cachito de Fic D: nos vemos!

BYee-Bee! :3


	2. Chapter 2

La llegada.

**Maka POV:**

Baje del autobús totalmente agarrotada ¡Viajamos 6 horas! Me estire en las escaleras y suspire para luego continuar bajando los dos últimos escalones. Camine hacia un muchacho que era el que entregaba las maletas y espere que bajaran las mías, cuando al fin bajaron mis maletas las agarre y las arrastre hasta la banqueta donde me esperaban Tsubaki, Liz, Black Star y Soul. Subí por la rampa y me coloque alado de Tsubaki, mire con pena a Chrona que estaba media traumada porque no sabía lidiar con el muchacho. Cuando terminaron de bajar las maletas tuvimos que pedir un taxi para que nos llevara al hotel, Black Star cogió dos taxis ya que no entrabamos en uno, Chrona estaba de copiloto, yo me senté alado de la ventana izquierda pero estaba sobre Soul, Black Star estaba en el centro y encima de él estaba Tsubaki y en la ventana derecha estaba Liz y encima de Liz estaba Patty. Me estaba matando de calor en el taxi, comencé a buscar el botoncito para bajarle al cristal cuando lo encontré oprimí el botón haciendo que el vidrio se bajara, entro la brisa e inhale disfrutando el aire pero la ventanilla se cerró mire el botón porque pensé que lo había oprimido accidentalmente pero ahí estaba el dedo de Soul, lo mire molesto.

-Me despeina-Me dijo tranquilo y se acomodo un poco el pelo, quito su dedo del botón y puso su mano detrás de la cabeza, oprimí el botón haciendo que el vidrio se abriera, de nuevo entro la brisa pero de nuevo Soul oprimió el botón y cerro la ventanilla, estuvimos luchando con el pobre botoncito como cinco minutos, el chofer paro –aunque no estábamos en un semáforo que marcara rojo- y nos miro a los dos molestos por el retrovisor.

-¡DEJEN DE HACER ESO O LOS BAJARE DEL AUTO!-Nos regaño el señor totalmente molesto haciendo que Soul se estremeciera y lo pudiese sentir ¡Hasta Black Star se había asustado! El coche siguió avanzando, Chrona comenzó a murmurar cosas sobre ``No sé cómo lidiar con choferes molestos´´ Llegamos al hotel era más grande de lo que creía, era de un color blanco y tenía muchos balcones, sus puertas eran de vidrio y tenía un gran letrero iluminado que decía Pacific Coast Hotel, alado del hotel se encontraba la playa, mis ojos se iluminaron al verla. Su arena era blanca y su mar no tenía muchas olas así que era perfecto para nadar, el mar era de un color aguamarina. La playa tenía unas cabañitas y un local grande.

-¿Sera una disco?-Soul señalo el local grande y miro a Black Star este se encogió de hombros, puse una cara de asco al imaginarme que sería una disco ¡Odio esos lugares! Con su música a todo volumen, la gente tomada, bailando pegaditos y luego gente que no conoces te saca a bailar ¡Que chocantes son esos lugares! El taxi se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

-Aquí es-Todos bajamos con dificultad del coche excepto Chrona, bajamos las maletas que entraron en la cajuela y esperamos las otras maletas y a Kid. El taxi en el que venía Kid llego unos minutos después, los chicos bajaron las maletas bruscamente de repente Liz se puso a llorar y golpeo a Black Star y Soul.

-¡AUCH!-Gritaron los dos y comenzaron a sobarse la cabeza, Liz abrió una maleta negra con cuadros rosas y comenzó a buscar totalmente asustada algo hasta que suspiro y saco una cajita.

-¡El perfume está vivo! –A todos nos salió una gotita en la cabeza y Liz guardo de nuevo su _importantísimo perfume._

Comenzamos a caminar por una estrecha callecita con huellas de piedra, llegamos a la entrada del hotel y Kid empujo la puerta dejándonos entrar al hotel. Llegamos al hobby del hotel, Kid comenzó hablar con el muchacho que lo atendía, pasaron minutos y Kid no paraba de hablar. Mire a Kid para ver a qué hora venia ya que me estaba hartando iba comenzar a leer pero el llego un poco nervioso.

-Em bueno solo reservaron 2 habitaciones con cuatro camas individuales-El desvió la mirada a otro punto del hobby.

-¿Y?-Dijo Liz, se levanto del sofá y coloco sus manos en la cadera y veía a Kid.

-Bueno somos ocho-Salieron estrellitas de los ojos de Kid pero luego cambio su expresión, asustada mire a Kid ya sabía a qué venía eso-Pues como somos tres chicos y cinco chicas una tendrá que dormir con no-no-no-no…-Kid no pudo continuar porque le dio un tic en el ojo y quedo traumado.

-¿Ustedes?-Pregunto Liz un poco asustada y Kid solo asintió aun un poco traumado-Bien chicas ¿Quién duerme con ellos?-Nos miro y por supuesto todas pasamos pero Patty se acerco a Lizz y le susurro algo en el oído.

**

* * *

**

**Patty POV:**

-¡One-Chan ~One-Chan! ¿Por qué no mandamos a Chrona con ellos? ¡Ella se parece más a un hombre!-Me separe del oído de mi one-chan y ella comenzó a gritarme ¡KIAJAJAJA!

**

* * *

**

**Maka POV:**

**-**Bueno aquí tengo 5 popotes la que tenga el popote más chico se va a dormir con ellos-Liz tenía 5 popotes en la mano, Tsubaki cerró los ojos y sacó el primero, Patty divertida sacó el segundo, Chrona nerviosa saco el tercero, quedaban dos. Cerré los ojos y saque el penúltimo y pues Liz se quedo con el último. Tsubaki: el mediano. Patty: El más grande. Chrona: Muy chico. Liz: Era más grande que el de Tsubaki. Suspire salvada de seguro a Chrona le había tocado el popote más chico, mire mi popote y me quede en estado de shock ¡Me había tocado uno más chico que el de Chrona!

-¡Maka se va con los chicos!-Comenzó a canturrear Patty.

-Lo siento Maka-Chan-Tsubaki me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda pero yo seguía en mi estado de shock, Liz le conto a Kid y el pidió las habitaciones me toco la 345 y a las chicas 234 agarre mi maleta y me reuní con los chicos.

-¡De todas nos toco la plana!-Me dijo Soul mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire haciendo que me enojara ¡Le hubiera dado un Maka-Chop! Pero…deje mi libro en la maleta.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡No la más plana es Chrona!-Grito Black Star y todos nos voltearon a ver feo me puse roja de la vergüenza.

-Vámonos ya-murmure, agarre mi maleta y comencé a caminar dejando atrás a los 3 en el hobby discutiendo.

Espere que los chicos llegaran ya que se me había olvidado traer la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, se escucharon gritos y pues lo más obvio es que ya estuvieran cerca. Kid fue el primero que llego y comenzó a buscar la tarjeta cuando la encontró me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa luego abrió la puerta y entramos. Comencé a desempacar pero Black Star me lanzo una almohada haciendo que me cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-Grite totalmente molesta mientras me levantaba y Kid fue el único que me ayudo a levantarme ya que Black Star se estaba matando de la risa al igual que mi _querido_ compañero Soul.

-¡Tranquila solo estaba jugado!-El se acostó en mi cama, bufe molesta ¡Como odio a Black Star! Comencé a sacar alguna ropa que me pondría al rato…

-¡Vamos a la playa!-Me dijo Black Star mientras sacaba mi bikini, me sonroje y se lo arrebate.

-¡¿Q-que haces?!

-Nada solo vi tu traje de baño y quise ir a la playa-se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

-¿Para ver chicas bonitas?-Dijo Soul sonriendo.

-¡Exacto! ¡Tu si me comprendes! –Black Star y Soul chocaron las manos.

-Hombres-susurre.

-Entonces les avisare a las chicas-Dijo Kid y salió del cuarto dejándome a mi sola con esos dos idiotas.

* * *

**Tsubaki POV:**

Escuche como tocaban la puerta y como todas las chicas estaban festejando bueno Chrona no mucho pero tuve que abrir la puerta y ahí me encontré a Kid-Kun.

-Hola Kid-Kun.

-Hola Tsubaki.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No gracias-me sonrió-solo quería preguntar si ¿Quieren venir a la playa con nosotros?

-¡Sí!-Gritaron Liz y Patty emocionadas.

-Eh pues si Kid-Kun gracias.

-¡Nos vemos!-El camino por los pasillos del hotel.

-Adiós-cerré la puerta y mire como Liz y Patty sacaban una torre de bikinis.

**

* * *

**

**Maka POV:**

Salí del baño con una blusa de tirantes negra y un short se mezclilla pero claro tenía mi bikini debajo de la blusa y el short, me puse unos Crocs azules **(eh si no lo saben los crocs son zapatos ñwñ) **Mire a los chicos pero al instante me arrepentí ¡Estaban en bóxers! ¡No se habían puesto el traje de baño! ¡Hasta me sangro la nariz! Me metí rápidamente al baño y escuche las risas de Black Star y Soul. _Malditos _pensé.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Llegamos a la playa y ahí me encontré a Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona. Corrí hacia su lado, Tsubaki tenía bikini pero sin tirantes de color azul con flores grises y una falda azul, Liz traía un vestido rosa pastel que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y Patty llevaba una blusa sin tirantes de color verde y un short como el mío pero Chrona iba con un vestido negro ¡Que espíritu tiene Chrona! Patty y yo nos metimos al mar inmediatamente Patty llevaba un top verde con flores amarillas y la parte de abajo era una falda verde. Comenzamos a jugar con el agua, unos minutos después Soul y Black Star se metieron y Tsubaki se quedo en la orilla, Chrona y Kid platicaban mientras que Liz se asoleaba.

Continuara…

* * *

Muy chiquito mi fic lo se D: sque estoy apunto de irme y pues hace mucho que no subo conti U-U

Byee-bee! :3


End file.
